campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper
"Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper" is the seventh episode of the third season of Camp Camp, and is the 33rd episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on July 6, 2018 and was made public on July 13, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot The episode begins with David collecting the 1,500th leynyard that the campers made. Max remarks how they made too many of them, David then points to the new camper. A kid by the name of "Samboy Kidwell" who is obviously Cameron Campbell in disguise. However, none of the kids notice & believe him to be the new kid. Gwen says to the Quartermaster how that's obviously Campbell & the Quartermaster agrees. Gwen takes David into the councilor's cabin & explains how Samboy is actually Cameron Campbell in disguise. David says how he knows & is just playing along. Gwen says how he may be at camp for revenge. However David believes that he's checking on the camp in secret like on tv. Campbell reveals himself in secret talking to Agents Miller & Miller & how he just needs David to confess so he'll be free. Otherwise, he'll have to go back to Super Guantanomo. David then comes out to greet "Samboy" & show all of the fun activities planned for him. Samboy asks if there are any activities that allow him to do improv. Preston pops out & says how Samboy should do his improv activity happening at that moment. Samboy is delighted to join Preston's theatre & waits for the first group. Preston stops the play when HARRISON says "instead of" to Nerris & says how he should say "Yes AND." He suggests that Samboy & Dolph should go, however, Samboy is uncomfortable with him & prefers to be paired with David. David politely declines, however, he is swayed towards the idea & encouraged by Preston. Samboy acts as if he is interrogating David for all of his crimes. David agrees happily, oblivious to what Campbell is doing. As he is about to "reveal" his "idea" of creating the camp, Nerris, Harrison, & Space Kid defend him creating a plot twist. Samboy, extremely angry, leaves & asks the agents if they heard him. The two didn't because Space Kid was barking too loud for them to hear. The Millers say how some of the campers should have heard something if the accusations are true. This gives Campbell an idea on how he can frame David. He turns off his microphone to gossip without the agents catching on. With no signal, the agents decide to see who can load their guns the fastest. In the mess hall, Samboy asks for energetic, cool, gosipers, who David shows as Nikki, Nurf, & Ered. He sits down & Nikki instantly recognizes him as the new kid. Samboy tries to tell the lie about David, but Nurf stops him by saying how he won't take part of the fake news plaguing society. Samboy questions what kind of bully Nurf is & tries to tell Ered. She explains how nothing can make David any more uncool than he already is. Very angry, Campbell leaves the Mess Hall, & decides to communicate with Max & Neil. However, David stops him by saying how the two aren't good kids to hang out with. Samboy agrees & says how he'd rather do his favorite activity which causes David to leave. Alone with the baddest kids at camp, Samboy tries to talk with them. Samboy remarks how Neil is Max's sidekick, much to Neil's dismay. Max says how Neil is not his sidekick & sends Neil off to find something that he says he won't know what it is. Neil leaves, flipping Campbell off in the process. Alone with Max, he explains how he wants to frame David for his crimes, after Max reveals how he knows is Campbell. Max willingly agrees & asks to go to the councilor's cabin. With Campbell's back turned, Max turns on his microphone & says what they're gonna blame David for. Max says how he will also be blamed for the shady dealings with Russia, Thailand, North Korea, & Kentucky. Campbell asks how he knows about Kentucky but agrees. Max then says how they should also frame David for Jasper's death. The agents hear this & ask what he just said. Campbell realizes that the microphone was on & yells how David was supposed to get in trouble. David overheard this & Campbell says how all of this was his fault & that David should have defended him instead of the campers. David says how that was the job & is sorry that Campbell doesn't understand that. Max, in disbelief that David feels sorry for Campbell, questions why he's not pissed off. David says how he's just disappointed with Campbell. Campbell loses it & rips off his clothes, running away. David, back to his usual self, sends all the kids back for another activity. All the campers leave annoyed except for Max. David then thanks Max & Max just says how he could have extra dessert. David says how Max can have Samboy's & says how happy he is that Max stayed at the camp even though he hates it. Max then says how he runs the camp. Features 'Main Characters' * Cameron Campbell / Samboy Kidwell * David 'Supporting Characters' * Max * Agents Miller 'Minor Characters' * Gwen * Preston Goodplay * Harrison * Nerris * Space Kid * Quartermaster * Nurf * Ered * Neil * Nikki * Dolph Locations * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall ** Counselors' Cabin Objects * lanyards * David's phone * wood carving of David Music * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "I'm A Camp Campbell Kid" (Ending Theme) Trivia * TBA 'Cultural References' * Dolph is seen making a wood carving of Adolf Hitler, which his character is a reference to. 'Continuity' * Campbell references the events of "Eggs Benefits" when he questions David about the illegal things he's done in hopes of being able to successfully frame him. * Campbell refers to Nikki as "Girl Neil" again. * David's phone is "borrowed" again but this time by Ered, as she was seen taking selfies with it with the Platypus. * Max states that Campbell framed David for the shady deals with Thailand, North Korea, Russia, Kentucky, & Jasper's death. Referencing Cameron's status as the former Prime Minister of Thailand and the events of the episodes "Eggs Benefits", "Foreign Exchange Campers", and "Dial M For Jasper". * Items from other episodes appear in the background of the Counselors' Cabin, like the top half of the staff from "The Order of the Sparrow" and Gwen's mug. * Campbell openly announces a hatred of children, having stated "kids are diabolical monstrosities that drive you to the brink of insanity" in this episode. Later on, in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum" he says that children are "tiny demons" and that being at camp kills any potential desire he has to have children. * Max's love for sweets is shown again after he asked for extra servings of dessert. Errors * Lindsay Jones was not credited for voicing Space Kid. Transcript * TBA Gallery Reference Category:Season 3 episodes